starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Raii Meriaz
Raii Meriaz (4 BBY) is Sivter’s appointed bodyguard. Even though Sivter is more than capable of defending himself, he has never been one for the more physically demanding areas of the Dark Side. With the formation of his Cult of Shadow Sivter decided that a bodyguard skilled in the arts that he himself was not as proficient in would be a wise idea. In order to make sure that Raii is completely loyal to him, Sivter requires that there isn’t a part of her mind that is closed to him. Any hint of her trying to keep something from him is a sure way for her to endure his wrath and having the secret forcibly taken from her through Sivter’s mental powers. So far Raii has yet to even come close to disobeying this directive, but the threat looms over her constantly should she slip up. Raii originally hails from the planet Roon and actually has strong ties to the ancient Taung in her blood. The traits of her warrior ancestors are readily apparent as Raii is a gifted warrior in any discipline she chooses to study. Raii’s power in the Force is limited but highly focused. She uses it largely to augment her senses and reflexes to put her on par with the fastest and most agile of Forcers. In addition Sivter has taught Raii all he knows about masking one’s presence from the Force, making her nearly as stealthy as her master. Raii specializes in bladed combat but instead of lightsabers, she prefers to use alchemically treated weapons that are capable of withstanding a lightsaber or a blaster bolt. Although her swords aren’t as powerful as a lightsaber, she sees the traditional Jedi weapons as disasters waiting to happen. Any malfunction in the lightsaber and the user is suddenly without their most potent weapon. In her opinion, a well-crafted blade has a much lower chance of failing than even the best lightsaber; the less moving parts, the less that can go wrong. Raii’s armor is laced with cortosis, but contrary to belief her weapons are not, instead they use the ancient alchemical secrets of the Sith. Her pride in her abilities demands that she bests whoever dares to oppose Sivter without any tricks. Sivter indulges her in this respect, seeing it as a way to ensure that Raii’s combat skills stay the very best. History Sivter discovered Raii during his journey to locate members for his soon-to-be-formed Inner Circle. At the time she was an orphan living alone on Roon, but even lacking any formal training she was still a formidable warrior in her own right, having somehow tapped into a fraction of her power in the Force on her own to enhance her abilities. Sivter sensed great potential in the young woman but also felt she lacked the right traits that would be required to serve as a member of his Inner Circle. Nevertheless, he decreed that Raii would make an excellent addition to his cult. When he finally confronted her, Raii refused to leave unless Sivter could defeat her first. To her credit, Raii put up a good fight, but she was no match for Sivter’s power in the Dark Side. Humbled by her defeat, Raii agreed to follow Sivter. On Arcanix, Raii subjected herself to a rigorous training regimen in the hopes of one day impressing Sivter. No task was too difficult or too brutal for Raii to undertake. More than once she was nearly killed during her training, but she would not rest until she could easily overcome all obstacles in front of her. All of her hard work eventually paid off as Sivter soon took a personal interest in Raii’s training. He began grooming her to be his bodyguard, instructing his best combat instructors and weapons masters to perfect her skills while he himself taught her the art of stealth. When he felt she was finally ready, Sivter told Raii of her new duties and the conditions that went along with it. Pleased that she could serve so close to Sivter, Raii pledged eternal service to him; body and soul. Soon after, Sivter had Kishkumen personally craft new armor and weapons for Raii to seal the deal. Now it is rare to see Raii away from Sivter’s side. Only during her training sessions or when Sivter requires solace for meditation or research is she ever absent. Even then Raii is always nearby, ready to spring into action should her master ever require her services. Category:HalomekCategory:CharactersCategory:Cult of Shadow